1. Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays, is a display device that applies voltages to electrodes to thereby rearrange liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer so that an amount of light transmitted may be adjusted.
The liquid crystal display has a merit of relatively small thickness, but has a drawback in that side visibility thereof is lower compared with front visibility thereof. In order to overcome the drawback, various types of liquid crystal arrangements and driving methods are being developed. As a means for implementing a relatively wide viewing angle, a liquid crystal display in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed in a single display panel including a base substrate has attracted attention.
This horizontal field mode liquid crystal display forms a relatively thick planarization layer at a pixel area to planarize the thin film transistor array display panel and the color filter array display panel.